The Diaries of the Three
by fragglerox
Summary: Three girls end up being saved at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione can only sit and watch what happenes.


The Diaries of the Three

By: Vida, Dija, and Abigail 

Chapter 1: Ravenclaw Common room

"TYBALT!" Edward Budgerigar, a 7th year Ravenclaw went down the stairs for the third time in a row. His cat was missing, _again_. He saw movement in the common room and started toward it. "Blasted cat." He figured his pet would be nearest to the fire, so he poked his head around the closest chair. 

"Hi." The girl in the chair didn't seem startled in the least, in fact she was still staring at the fire in a hypnotic way, like she could see something in it that others couldn't. Tybalt was curled contently in her lap. "Is he yours?" 

"Um, yes." Then he finally recognized her. "You're one of the new girls from America, aren't you?" She didn't speak, only nodded. Edward paused, then tried to get his cat off her lap. "He's usually friendly, but not this friendly. Hope he didn't bother you." 

"Nah." She smiled gently "He's a good little prince of cats." 

"Huh?"

"Prince of cats. That's what his name meads, right?"

Edward found himself smiling. "You know you're the first person to know that?"

She shrugged. "I like names." He took that as a hint.

"What's yours?"

Her eyes widened, then flickered to her lap. "Dija" 

He barely heard her. "I'm Edward. He offered a hand, and she shook it warily, almost ready to pull it back.

"You're shy, aren't you?"

Dija nodded.

"Well don't be. I don't bite." He flashed her a grin. "Not lately anyway." There was silence as the bad pun settled in. Then Dija laughed, covering her mouth with her hands.   
"You're funny."

"I try." 

She stood slowly, handing Edward his sleeping cat. "Good night." Then she sat back down. Edward paused, wanting to ask her why she wasn't going to bed, but thought it was too nosy a question for someone he'd just met. He headed off to bed, wondering why his cat was so friendly toward this newcomer. He didn't know what she looked like, and Dija liked it like that. Vida on the other hand.... Dija shuddered on what Vida would do if she found out that she liked the charms that Dumbledore gave them. Yet Vida was a person, well almost a person, of her own. All three girls, held a secret. Then she heard a roar... 

Chapter 2: The Experiment

  
Finding out you are a witch, in America, can be the most exciting, and the most dangerous thing. All knew about witch burnings in Salem. So when they found out the muggles put the girls in an experiment, they spliced there DNA with those of cats, which was thought of the "Witch's apprentice" in the Salem witch burning times. This was a way of finding out who was like _that_. Dumbledore, a kind man, brought the girls, to Hogwarts, this is where they would be safe. Now there awkward appearance could present problems. Dija, who looked like a black and white tuxedo house-cat, was given a charm bracelet, to look like a regular human. Abigail, who was mixed with the African leopard, was given a necklace to look natural. And Vida, was a lioness at heart, so naturally that is what she became, was given earrings, so she would blend in. Dija, who hated looking like a cat, also had it's advantages, all could see in the dark, hear things others couldn't, and much more feline attributes. But they all had fur, ears of cats, tails, and pupils that would turn to slits. The charms would take care of that. But they still had the hearing and seeing and the agility of cats. Just not the physical features. 

Once the charms were removed, they could go back to "normal" and put back on they would transform to the "correct" state. This is all a matter of opinion. Dija loved being normal, Abigail didn't care. Vida hated looking like people who turned her into a feline, but was made to wear the earrings so a hassle wouldn't be created. 

Chapter 3: Gryffindor Common room

"I just love sitting by the fire.... it is so warm against my fur." I thought to myself. "What's that smell? CATNIP! Where is it? I want some. No fair!" I looked to my left, a small house-cat, striped, he told me his name was Crookshanks, "Give me some, please." He shook his head no. "Come on, please I want some!" He still refused. Vida got on her haunches and started to growl looking him square in the eye. He still refused. "Fine, be that way." Then she heard rustling. "Who's there!" She was afraid she was caught growling at the cat. 

"Shut up Ron I think she hears us." Harry Potter said quietly. Vida smiled and strolled about an inch from his face. Reached up and yanked the invisibility cloak off of Ron Weasly and Harry. 

"Naughty, naughty, naughty..." She began to circle the two boys, about a foot and a half taller than her but they stood in fear. 

"Um, who are you." Ron spoke first.

"Shame you don't know. I know who you are." She smiled wickedly. Her green and yellow eyes flashed. "Why are you snooping around? Looking for something?"

"Actually, we were looking for someone. Have you seen Hermione Granger?" Harry said a little scared, he didn't trust her eyes. Very bright for a dark room. 

"So why in an Invisibility Cloak? I mean why would you need it if she was here? Her cat is here." I pointed to Crookshanks. 

"How do you know that is her cat." Ron asked suspiciously, "Did you do anything to her?" He got face to face to her. He was looking down and she had to strain her neck to see him.

"I have done nothing except sit by the fire." Since this was the truth I had nothing to hide. "But if you describe her I can help locate her." I couldn't tell him how I found out about the cat. 

"You never answered my question." Ron said pinning me to the wall. 

That was it, I'm sorry but that was what pushed me to far. I pushed him back and took out the earrings revealing myself. Both boys walked away from me. I got on all fours and it was a hard walk since I could walk upright but this was more intimidating, I learn from the years, I pounced on Ron, revealed my claws and growled "I have done nothing to your girlfriend Ronald Weasly now leave me to my business."   
"Yes ma'am" he whimpered.   
"If any of you speak of this I will be sure both of you will not wake up for the next day. You have my word as a _lady_." I felt that was necessary as I put on my earrings and was lifted off the ground to transform, both of them ran off. "I must speak to Dija and Abigail." I ran out of the room.

Chapter 4: Slytherin Common room

"AAACHOOO! Dere bust be a gat in dere. I habent hab alergies lige dis singce Bulstrode's gat was in gere. But she mobed away. Where id dat gat!" Draco Malfoy, was not deathly allergic but, he felt that it didn't help his "devilishly good looks" neither. Whenever he was around cats his eyes got puffy and watery, his nose ran, he sneezed, and the mountains of Kleenex didn't help. Abigail laughed. Draco looked at her. "YOU HAB DA GAT!" 

"Not even, I don't own any pets. But I can tell you that you will never find her...." She thought to herself "Oh this is so much fun. God Vida would love torturing him like this. I have to tell her, I think she has Double Potions with us tomorrow." She was smiling and having a great time following Draco around making him sneeze like that.   
"Where id dat gat? I'b not gonna look good for domarrow's lessons! Dere id sombody I wabnt do imbress..." Draco tried to smooth his hair and look suave but with his current appearance it just made Abigail laugh harder. "Whab's so funny? Do yob dink dis ib funny, labing ad by expense." Draco didn't understand. 

"Oh who is it? I promise I will not tell." Abigail, "What house is he from? I'm joking!" She saw his face when she accused him of being gay.

"I AB NOD GAY!" Draco yelled.

"I know. You don't have to yell I'm right here. What house is _she_ from?"

"Gryffindor..." he whispered.

"What I couldn't quite hear you, I sworn you said: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor house." She smiled.

"You will tell no one." He was shocked how did she know? She was only here for a week and she knew his feelings. Apparently his alergies were wearing down. "Do not tell! Swear it!"

"I will not tell, as long as you do me a favor." She grinned 

"What do you want?" He retorted

"Ask her out." She knew his response would be an outburst

"WHAT!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!" he yelled

"I see no reason why. And stop yelling at me!" 

"You don't understand." He sat down looking sad

"Try me. Explain to me your dilemma" she said as she sat at his feet.   
"Well for the last 5 years I have been cruel to her, calling her names, picking on her friends, she even slapped me a few times. I cant' just go ask her out." He looked so sad

"Well, your first step is to not call her names, work slowly, so she won't be suspicious, spend some time with her. Work up her trust, then, when you both become good friends, ask her. Oh yeah be kind to her friends. It will be a bonus so they don't beat the crap out of you." I grinned it was good advice. "Let me handle the rest."

"Um well I will have to think about that." He went to bed.

"Draco," she walked passed him and said "ACHOO!" she touched his nose and he went to bed with a fit of sneezes. Then she heard a roar...

  
Chapter 5: Vida's POV

A meeting, this is what is needed. And we can go hunting too. I snuck out of the dormitories and went outside. Dija and Abigail were already there. "Come on lets get out of this disgusting skin!" I said. We all took off our charms.   
"Oh that is better." Abigail said. "We look normal now."

"I liked it better looking like we used to. I miss it." Dija said looking down

"Dija I miss it to but this is who we are now" I said laying my hand on her shoulder. "We must embrace it, and use it to our advantages. England, is safer than America but even here there are problems. We must do what is right." She was crying, "I know that it is not right, but this is the way it is now. And this is why I called you here. Two people know about me."  
"Who?" Abigail looked alarmed.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasly know but I have told them if they tell they won't be able to fix the problem."   
"Vida, you know them, they will tell there friend. Hermione." Dija explained.

"Don't worry, I got them under my paw." 

All the girls laughed. It felt so good since they really didn't have a lot to laugh about for awhile.   
"Oh speaking of Miss Granger, guess who likes her?" 

"Ron." I said not thinking

"Really? I was going to say _Draco Malfoy_." Abigail said laughing. "I gave him an allergy attack. Girls were going to have fun here!" 

We all laughed. See it was common for the girl to be under looked. For what I could tell, being a good friend leads to something more, so does being the worst enemy. She was not ugly, This I am sure. What I have seen she was taller than me (HELL everyone is taller than me, even the first years.) She had brown hair and it was wavy, she had very pale skin, and she was thin. But to me she could be stronger, she needed muscles. But that is just me. I am not pretty. Well I don't think I am. I have short, collar bone length hair, and it is brown, and curly/wavy, but if i wear it up for the day it is straight later on. My eyes are green and yellow. I always wear my glasses even though I don't need them, they were given to me by my mother, who also gave me my things for my religious ceremonies, Abigail and I were the only Jewish people at Hogwarts, we were given a menorah, and Shabbat candles, a siddur, and other things. I always light, Abigail dose not. It reminds me of when I was a little girl. We held Shabbat dinner every Friday night. Sometimes, when I don't realize it, I end up praying to G-d that everything will be better for us. People stare at me when I speak Yiddish to Abigail and when we talk about home like that. But anyway. Dija was pretty, she had dark skin, and straight black hair that ends just below her ears. Even though she cannot dance like I can, (to me the dancing that I do, the Hora and other very big movements) she plays the flute beautifully, I play the brass(trumpet, and French horn) we both act. Abigail is mostly the boss, she has got to be the smartest on her feet. Dija, has the compassion, and I have the force. When put together I think we are unstoppable. Abigail has long dirty blond hair, and good hands for sculpting. She can make almost anything. ALMOST. We all went back to our dorm to contemplate on what just happened.

Chapter 6: Dija's POV

"I know it is wrong to cry," I thought to myself. "But knowing that Vida has some sensitivity makes me happy. Maybe she is human. I laughed. I could see Vida in the future, a big fighter for rights against all wrongs. I am the quiet one in the group. I do voice my opinions but sometimes it is best just to watch what others do. To learn from others mistakes. Being part cat has its advantages. You always know when people are making fun of you, you could hear it. Then you say something witty and make yourself better than they say you are. Abigail helps me too. But I am the hopeless romantic. I guess I wouldn't mind a boyfriend. Hmm who do I like? I don't really know... With that Dija went to sleep. Dreaming: Edward? Edward? "You lied to me." Edward (Dream Edward) said "No I wouldn't lie to you..." I said I reached out to grab his hand and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "NOOO Come back!" I yelled. I woke up with a jump. I was sweating. No this wasn't right. I had to talk to Edward. I ran downstairs and Tybalt was there. "Oh Tybalt!" I picked him up "Tybalt can you help me?" "MEOW"(Yes Dija I will help you. What is wrong?) "Oh Tybalt, get Edward please!" He jumped out of her arms and ran upstairs and got the tired boy down. "D-D-Dija? What's wrong?" He was stifling a yawn. I ran up and hugged him. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, I couldn't help that I had tears in my eyes. 

"NO! Of coarse not! Why would I be?" He looked concerned. "Did something happen?" He asked.

I sighed "No, nothing. I just had a bad dream." 

He pulled me close and hugged me. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. Don't think that. Why would I be?" 

"I don't know.." I sat there for a long time. Tybalt ran up to us and sat in my lap. I must have fallen asleep because I was back in my bed, there was a note on my bedside table:

Dija, I brought you back to your dormitories around 2:00 AM. You fell asleep. Meet me at breakfast. Don't worry today is Friday but there are no classes. 

Edward.

I got up and ready to meat Edward.

Chapter 7: Abigail's POV

It was morning. Friday I think. The night before was fun. Talking with Vida and Dija. We hadn't talked like that for awhile. I got out of bed when someone barged into my dorm. The other girls were already gone, who was it. 

"ABIGAIL!" Draco yelled. He ran over to my bed and pulled back the curtains. I am so glad I was in pajamas. "I ASKED HER! OK AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID?" 

"No, I'm not psychic. Draco. What did she say?" I was too tired for him to yell at me "And please don't yell."

"SHE SAID NO!" He flopped onto my bed. "SHE SAID NO!" 

"Draco, I'm sorry but your crushing my legs. And stop yelling! I am going to change so go away."

"She said no!" he kept repeating himself as he walked out of the room.   
"Boys are odd. Just get over it." I thought. "Since it is Friday, I think I can wear whatever I want." I chose my favorite black dress, it is very gauzy. I went downstairs to breakfast and there was only Dija sitting with a boy, oddly close and Vida who was talking to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I sat down and had some cereal. 

Chapter 8: Breakfast on a Free Friday

Vida-

"Ok, we know about you Vida." Hermione said. "I think I can have a charm to fix you." 

"Hermione, I understand that you don't understand. Ron, Harry didn't we have this discussion? And I told you I did nothing to Hermione." 

"Yeah, well, you know, girls can get boys to say secrets." Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled.

"So, you two are happy but do not tell ANYONE! Yes the professors already know. So telling them would be useless. Promise you will not tell anyone especially you two" I referred to Ron and Harry.   
"Yes. Ok..."they said. 

"Would you like to join us in some wizards chess?" Harry asked.

"Um I cant' play regular chess well so is there any thing different?

"Why don't we show you?" Hermione said.

With that they went back to the common room to play chess.

Dija-

"So, um do you want to go to, um, Hogsmade with me, maybe?" Edward flashed a grin. "I mean, if you don't that's ok."

"Yeah that would be great!" I said. I smiled and Edward hugged me. That felt good.

"Lets go for a walk. I can show you the Quiddich Pitch. I heard that you were a great keeper, well I'm the Ravenclaw seeker, lets see if you are that good.   
"Ok. Lets go get our brooms!" Dija loved Quiddich "this will be fun!" she thought.

Abigail-

"She said NO! Abigail, why did she say no?" Draco was bothering her. This is not the way he usually acts. He took the rejection to heart. Apparently he really liked Hermione.   
"Draco, I told you, I am not psychic. Did you ask her without doing what I suggested?" 

"Um. Yes." Draco looked sheepish. "I didn't want to wait. I wanted to be with her so much. She said she was seeing Weasly. GRRR I HATE HIM!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's nice Draco. But if you didn't do what is told then that is your reason. Or she just didn't like you. Either or. Now please let me eat in peace!" I was very quiet but this was getting on my nerves. 

"Your not listening." He was whining. Vida would not put up with this and neither will I.

"Look, I will not listen if you whine. So talk normally. Or, no I will not listen."

"Ok. I need to go anyways. Goodbye Abigail."

Chapter 9: Shabbat Dinner in the Gryffindor Common room

"Oh my god! We have played all day! It's almost sunset! I will be back." I said. I ran up to my dormitory and pulled out my Shabbat candlesticks, my candles, my matches, my kiddush cup, I poured the juice and was almost ready. I looked at my watch. Since we were 5 hours ahead of my family, I wrote to Abigail: 

Abigail: I lost track of the months. Chanukah starts next week! We need to get things ready I just lit for Shabbat. Come over to my room so you can share Shabbat with me. HURRY SUNSET STARTS IN 10 MINUTES! Vida 

There was thundering up the stairs and my dorm room burst open. 

"Vida! What happened? You looked at your watch and flipped! Is something wrong? Vida?(She was not answering she had just begun to light the candles and started to cover her eyes and pray in a language none of them had heard from then the door burst open and Abigail rushed in and joined Vida:

"Boruch atoh adonoy, elohaynu melech ho-olom, asher kid'shonu b'mitzvosov, v'tzivonu, l'hadlik nayr shel shabbos kodesh. God please bless my family and my friends. Keep them safe from all evil." Then they blessed the grape juice (they didn't like wine): "Boruch atoh adonoy boray p'ri hagefen." Then they washed their hands: "Boruch atoh adonoy elohaynu melech ho-olom, asher kid'shonu b'mitzusov, v'tzivonu al n'tilas yodo-yim." Without speaking they cut the challah: "Boruch atoh adonoy elohaynu melech ho-olom, hamotzi lechem minho-oretz." They each took a bite of the bread. "Now, what did you want?" I said

"What did you just say? What did you do?" Ron was shocked. He never heard Hebrew.

"We just celebrated Shabbat. What you heard was us talking in Hebrew blessing our home, family, and what G-d has given us. Thank you for joining us, but now in my family, what we do, after Shabbat is eat! My mom used to make big meals. We would all sit around the table, (her eyes were watering as she remembered the "good old days") my grandparents were there, we would all discuss our week and have so much fun. Dad would go to Synagogue and take me with him. Our Rabbi would tell the stories of our people and, they were in Hebrew. It takes awhile but when you get the hang of it, it is easy to read." I was so happy that I could share this with them.

"Can we join you next time then?" Harry looked interested in my and Abigail's customs. 

"You already did. Just by watching you were there, you went with us, to listen to our stories, you were already there!" Abigail exclaimed. 

"Come on, lets go have dinner." I said leading the group.

"Hey, did you guys already light?" Dija came bouncing up to us with a boy. There fingers were intertwined.

"Yes, and who is this." I said acting most motherly. We all laughed 

"This is Edward, my _boyfriend_." She smiled and looked at him he held her hand tighter.

"Ok would you all like to join us for Shabbat dinner. Abigail get your Slytherin friends, Dija get your Ravenclaw friends, and get some Hufflepuff! Tonight we will have a BIG Shabbat dinner!" I said this was reminding me of when I would go to the Rabbi's house for dinner, I would play with the children, since being the oldest and I would tell stories, oh how I missed it. I snapped to reality.

"Vida, your inviting the other houses? Why?" Hermione asked very questioned.

"In my faith, the bigger the Shabbat dinner the closer together you are the more G-d looks down and helps, because you all have faith in Him." I smiled as we all picked up the others.

We all had dinner. I saw the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table acting like brothers. People should always be like this. Abigail read my thoughts and nodded. We looked at Dija and we all slipped away from the table, quietly, and stealthily, we bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Girls, look, you brought enemy's to the table, acting like old friends, I want you to always have your Shabbat dinners and others that might come up. When Christmas comes up can you set up Chanukah?" He said smiling. He had never seen this. 

"We would be honored." We said, even though Dija was Christian she liked our culture. 

Chapter 10: Secrets Reveled 

It was almost the end of the year. Chanukah was a success. Pesach and Purim was fun but the end of the year was coming.

"Girls, you graduate this year, I think it is time you showed your true self's to the rest of the school. I think over the past year, you brought the houses closer together than anyone could ever do. The teachers do not favor anymore, the once enemy's toward muggle-born and pure-blood is gone. People are people now. I think it is time for them to see who did this. We do it tonight." Professor Dumbledore said, he knew it was time, we all trusted him and we got ready.

At the ceremony:

"Tonight is the goodbye ceremony, it is a perfect time to show that looks can not effect love,(I said looking at Dija) friendship,(I looked at Abigail) and home (referring to myself). We all have gone from children to adults in the past year. Most of us still lead happy live, and others might never if they keep an attitude that will not change (Draco looked longingly at Hermione and Ron, then he smiled, like he let go). We are now graduating, I think it is time for you to meet the REAL Dija, Abigail, and Vida." We each took off our charms and the room had a flash of light. We each floated up to the air and transformed. 

"As you can see, we are not what you would call, normal looking, but you didn't seem to care when you knew us. Each person in here has a past, present, and future, that leads to greatness, even if you look like a cat. (Abigail looked at Draco and he sneezed he just realized why his allergies were acting up all year). If you had strange thoughts of why your special someone acted a little to familiar with animals. (Dija looked at Edward and he smiled, he didn't care what Dija looked like, he loved her anyways) Or if secrets were kept over the year that was greatly appreciated(I looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They smiled and I smiled back.) We know each of you has greatness, don't let hate come in the way of that." I finished and we walked back to our house tables, we had put the charms back on, and when Dumbledore had finished giving out the diplomas stating our graduation we ate a big meal. My last meal at Hogwarts. 

"Well now it is bedtime Krista. I told you the story. Now it is bedtime." I said

"Mama, is that why we look like this and Papa doesn't, yes. You have mostly my genes. Now go to bed." I thought to myself. She will go to Hogwarts soon, right now she is only 7 years old. She looks like me so much, her black tuxedo fur, but she has her father's eyes and hair. Dumbledore gave her a charm anklet to wear when she was born, this was to protect her till the time was right. Abigail married Draco Malfoy but they have no child yet. Vida had died later after the graduation, she was killed in a witches rights convention, when her earrings fell out. We all go to visit her every year. My daughter has Vida's spirit. Hermione and Ron were married and had a daughter with bushy red hair and blue eyes. Harry has not found anyone yet. He teaches at Hogwarts though, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone is equal, this is how Dija liked it. 


End file.
